Because You
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Na continuação de The Return, Mulder terá a ajuda de alguém para encontrar Scully, alguém que jamais imaginaria poder ajudalo.


_**Because You**_

NO ULTIMO ARQUIVO X...

Pode se ver um clarão e depois a imagem assustada do homem vendo um outro homem que estava nu se contorcer na estrada. Agora vê Mulder instigando Skinner: "- por que ainda não falaram nada sobre a agente Scully para mim". Depois Skinner fala para Mulder: "- Ela sumiu a três meses." Agora aparece Doggett falando para Mulder: "- Ela saiu normalmente como qualquer dia de trabalho em um dia e no outro chegou já com sua demissão assinada pelo Skinner". Depois Byers falando para Mulder:" - É que não sabemos nada, só da transferencia do irmão dela, pois fomos nós que a colocamos no computador da Marinha". Agora ouve-se a voz de Scully falando para Skinner no telefone: "- Deixei na mão da esposa do meu irmão uma carta que ira ajudar nos planos, pois quanto mais distante ele estiver, melhor ele estará". Agora vê a imagem de Bill brigando com Mulder: "- Será que o senhor não nota que ela não o quer mais? Já não lhe basta os maus que já causou a ela e ainda quer causar mais? Será que o senhor gosta de vê-la sofrer. De deixa-la no estado em que deixou. Por mais que soubesse onde ela se encontrasse, jamais eu lhe diria, minha irmã fez muito bem, demorou a despertar, mas por fim despertou isso é muito bom". Agora vemos a esposa de Bill fala com Mulder: "- Primeiro a encontre e depois prove para ele o quanto é inocente". Agora vemos Mulder observando a carta quando ele estava no quarto do motel.

Agora vemos Scully sentada em uma praia olhando o horizonte e uma voz feminina inicia o monologo, falando de forma pausada, pesada e contida:

"_O Homem é duro consigo mesmo, ele lhe impõe testes que qualquer outro não ousaria se colocar, por mais que o caminho seja duro e difícil, o homem se entrega sem reservas e o dificulta de forma perigosa, achando está imbuído dos poderes de mandar na própria vida e lançar a sorte como em um jogo._

_A vida é um jogo, nunca sabemos quando está ao nosso favor, quando vai apoiar ou destruir, quando vai deixar ganhar ou perder. Podemos nos achar sábios, achar que estamos ganhando, mas quando na verdade estamos perdendo._

_A vida é um jogo de apostas altas, pois jogamos com sentimentos, com vidas. Agora vejo sua vida em minhas mãos, as suas esperanças e o seu fracasso, suas alegrias e a sua desilusão, o poder de ser Deus perante aos olhos de quem depende de você é assustador mas também inebriante, pois decidir pode ser igual a matar, fugir pode ser igual a morrer, lutar poder ser sobreviver, amar quer dizer viver."_

Ao lado de Scully está sentado Mulder e uma voz masculina inicia o seu monologo, falando de forma rápida, leve e sem conter-se:

"_O Homem as vezes acha-se dono dos outros, acha que pode manipula-los, sem saber ou se interessar se estes querem ser manipulados, seus sonhos, anseios, alegrias, tristezas, magoas, esperança. Não são considerados, mas esquecidos. A verdade não pode ser sempre escondida._

_A dedicação da pessoa que busca algo, que quer algo que sabe que de tudo aquilo depende sua vida pode leva-lo a lugares que ninguém imaginava, como muitas vezes já o levou e você sabe disso. Mas prefere se manter alheia, se manter calada, achando que isso a mantém segura, mas não a mantém a salvo, pois a dor da consciência que não descansa é mais fria e imprudente do que a dor da morte. Por isso o homem nunca sobreviveu a ela e sempre no fim ele se entrega. Pois sempre ele está a busca de felicidade."_

**Autora:** Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

**Data:** 14/01/2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

**Classificação:** Mitológica, Fortemente Shipper e fortemente aconselhável para todas as idades.

**Spoilers:** Principalmente Requiem, mas deve haver algumas citações de outros episódios.

**Sinopse:** Na continuação de Return, Mulder terá a ajuda de alguém para encontrar Scully, alguém que jamais imaginaria poder ajuda-lo.

**Notes:** _Gente essa fic ficou meio xarope, meio melosa, muito shipper, então por favor, não me esganem os noromos e os shippers não me esganem se tiver muito xarope. Mas é que estava inspirada. Mas por favor, você poderiam mandar uma opinião, pois essa fica eu desejo mesmo de uma opinião, por que essa é a fan fic que mais me deixou em duvida. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!_

**Motel Miami Town**

**Miami, Florida**

**9:00 AM**

Mulder acorda como em um susto e olha para a carta e decide lê-la e acabar com o dilema que ele vivia, ele senta-se na cama, pega a carta e a abre, a letra ele descobre ser a da parceira, então ele começa a lê-la:

Mulder,

Tenho receio em escrever essa carta para você, mas ela tem como sua essência um pedido de desculpas e perdão, pois eu não poderia abandona-lo em meio a sua busca, mas fui forçada por certas decisões que tive que tomar, pois eu não queria expor você as ameaças dos mesmos homens que sempre impediram nosso trabalho, depois que você desapareceu, eles passaram a agir cada vez mais nas sombras.

Mas eu tinha que defender uma prova muito importante que carrego contra eles, uma prova que deve ficar mais segura que tudo, pois ela é tudo para mim, ela é muito valiosa, após conhece-la o mundo para mim ficou novo. Eu estou bem, mas não me procure, se não estará arriscando-se, pois eles falariam que você voltaria apenas se eu estivesse longe de você, pois eles sabem que com nós dois separados eles ganham, mas temos que mudar isso, você tem que esforçar-se para encontrar a verdade, que não está lá fora, mas sim diante de nós.

Eu sinto tanto em ter que ficar com a difícil tarefa de tomar as decisões, de fazer as escolhas e direcionar os nossos caminhos, mas saiba que sempre estarei com você, pois sempre estarei torcendo por você. Espero que entenda meus motivos e que me compreenda. Pois se me encontrar, terá fatos que não compreenderá e fazendo com que tenha um julgamento difícil. Mas saiba sempre que eu fiz isso por nós.

Assinado,

Dana Scully

"O Que procura é o que acredita."

Ele fecha a carta triste, não sabia o que fazer aquela hora como tentar. Ele deita-se na cama cansado, começa a pensar varias possibilidades para encontrar Scully.

**11:00 AM**

Fox! Acorde! Está na hora! – Uma voz calma e doce o despertar.

Samantha? – Pergunta ele sonolento, olhando assustado para a mocinha de mais ou menos 16 anos que estava diante dele, ela estava sorridente.

Vamos! Sua vida está lhe pregando uma peça e você fica ai a dormir. – Fala ela em tom de zombaria.

Como apareceu aqui? – Pergunta ele tentando adaptar seus olhos com a claridade do dia que entrava no quarto.

Isso não vem ao caso, vim aqui ajuda-lo. – Ela fala para ele.

Me ajudar em que? – Pergunta ele sem entender.

Ajuda-lo no que lhe aflige. No que o deixa triste. Sei como é acordar e não encontrar tudo como deixou. – Fala ela.

Como sabe de como me sinto? – Pergunta ele enquanto senta-se na cama.

Por que eu o sinto, eu sou sua irmã, quem você acha que o protegeu estes anos todos? – Pergunta ela.

Você então virou meu anjo da guarda? – Pergunta ele, incrédulo.

Você me deu um certo trabalho. Nunca vi alguém com tanta capacidade de se envolver em situações perigosas. Até que tentei dar um jeito na sua vida e acabei tendo mais trabalho, pois além de proteger você tive que proteger ela, até que sua irmã resolveu me ajudar. – Fala ela sorrindo e completa – Vocês nos dão tanto trabalho que tive de deixar apenas o velho capitão para cuidar do restante da família, pois só vocês dois já nos deixam bastante trabalho.

Sim. Então quer dizer que ela veio entrar na minha vida por interferência sua? – Pergunta ele.

È simples, só foi colocar o brilhante currículo dela na pasta que foi para o Blevins, sabia que ela ia ser aceita. Claro que tive que unir vários fatores, ela foi escolhida por mim desde o inicio, tive que dar alguns ajustes aqui outros ali, pois sabia que apenas ela poderia dar jeito na sua vida. – Fala ela com a expressão serena.

Está bem. Se é tão boa no seu oficio irmanzinha, como ira me ajudar? – Pergunta irônico.

Não espere que eu lhe diga que caminho seguir, eu darei pistas, você as juntará e ai vai procurar o caminho. Aliás, a raposa aqui é você. – Fala ela sorrindo sarcástica.

Sim. Então comece. – Fala ele pacientemente com a irmã.

Calma, a resposta sempre está no fim de tudo aquilo que nos importa e que pensamos que é o inicio e na verdade é um meio para tudo. Pois o que mais ama, pode está escondida por trás do que mais procura e do que mais acredita, mas também pode está em um lugar onde jamais procuraria e da forma que jamais imaginaria encontra-la. – Fala ela olhando-o.

O que quer dizer com tudo isso? – Pergunta ele.

Quando chegar no fim verá que tudo que eu disse sempre teve sentido, você que não foi paciente ou prudente ao escutar. Comece sua busca pelo que é falso e pelo o que ela mais sonhava ou pelo que ela mais prezava. – Fala com uma expressão sabia.

Dê uma pista. Um sinal. Seria mais fácil. – Fala ela sorrindo.

Procure o que foi levado de você e quem o levou e lá estará a resposta. È tudo que posso lhe dizer. Vamos logo com isso, pois o presépio ainda tem de ser armado. – Fala ela sorrindo.

O barulho irritante do celular faz com que Mulder acorde, ele atende o celular meio irritado.

Mulder.

Agente Mulder onde se encontra? – Pergunta Skinner irritado.

Em Miami, Florida. – Fala ele entediado.

O que faz ai? – Pergunta Skinner.

Procurando alguma pista da Scully, pois preciso falar com ela. – Falou Mulder.

Pois estão procurando o senhor, Kersh quer uma reunião comigo, o senhor e o Agente Doggett. Eles querem fechar os Arquivos X. – Fala Skinner.

Droga! Era só o que faltava. – Fala Mulder furioso.

Eu não sei o que posso fazer, mas é o que eles querem fazer. – Fala Skinner.

Tente procurar Doggett, você vai com ele a reunião, o senhor pode dizer que estou procurando algumas coisas relacionadas ao Arquivo X, provas que vão mante-lo reaberto?

Está bem, eu direi isso.

Ótimo, se complicar o senhor me avisa. – Ele desliga o telefone.

Mulder olha para a janela e começa a pensar e de repente uma idéia vem na mente dele. Ele pega o telefone liga para o FBI:

FBI. Serviço de atendimento, boa tarde. Angélica. – Fala a Mulher.

Por favor, eu sou o Agente Fox Mulder, minha ID é JTT047101111. – Fala Mulder apressado.

Está bem. Autorizado. O que deseja? – Pergunta Angélica.

Eu queria que encontrasse o endereço de uma alguma mulher que tenha o nome de Samantha Green, Samantha Grey, Samantha Truth, qualquer um desses nomes na área de Miami, Florida. Na zona Oeste o mais próximo possível da base Saint Mary. – Fala ele.

Agente Mulder, não encontrei nenhuma Samantha Green nessa região. – Fala a moça alguns minutos depois.

Então tente as outras opções. – Fala ele.

Senhor, eu não encontrei nenhuma Samantha Grey morando no local, mas encontrei nos arquivos do FBI uma transferencia de uma ex-agente com esse nome para a base Saint Mary. Foi tudo o que pude encontrar sobre este nome. – Fala a Mulher.

Quem assinou essa autorização? – Pergunta ele.

O diretor assistente Skinner, senhor. – A mulher responde sem entender nada.

Para onde ela foi transferida? – Pergunta Mulder, já sentindo-se animado com a descoberta.

Para o departamento médico da base. – Fala ela.

Obrigado. Boa tarde. – Fala Mulder logo depois desligando o telefone.

**Centro Médico**

**Base Saint Mary**

**Florida**

**14:23 PM**

Mulder caminha até a recepção do centro médico, assim que ele chega a bela recepcionista vem atende-lo com um sorriso em seu rosto:

Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Gostaria de falar com a doutora Samantha Grey. – Fala ele receoso.

A doutora Grey não se encontra. Ela está de licença médica. – Fala a moça amigavelmente.

A senhora poderia me dar o endereço dela? Pois eu sou um velho amigo do FBI e queria reencontra-la e soube que foi transferida para cá, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. – Fala Mulder olhando nos olhos da recepcionista e falando com um tom carinhoso com ela.

Claro. Um minuto. – Ela entra em uma sala.

Mulder sorri triunfante até que ele desfaz o sorriso quando ela volta:

Pronto. Aqui está. Ela mora aqui na base mesmo. O senhor irá achar muito fácil o endereço dela. Ela mora com a doutora Scully.– Fala a moça sorrindo.

Obrigado. – Ele fala dando de costa e saindo as pressas.

**15:00 PM**

Mulder para o carro diante da casa branca, no modelo das casas construída pela marinha. Ele sorri e fala consigo mesmo:

Pode está em um lugar onde jamais procuraria. Engenhoso da sua parte Scully. – Ele sorri e desce do carro trazendo um buque de flores do campo.

Ela bate na porta e uma mulher loira de cabelos cacheados vem abrir a porta, ela olha estranhando as vestimentas do homem diante dela, viu que ele estava muito formal para um entregador de flores, então começou a pensar nas possibilidades. A moça fala:

Sim. O que o senhor deseja? – Pergunta ela amigável.

Eu gostaria de falar com a Dra. Grey. – Pergunta Mulder.

Um momento que eu vou chama-la. – A garota sai da porta a procura da mulher.

A mulher sobe as escadas rapidamente e ao entrar no quarto ela vê uma mulher gravida de por volta dos 9 meses, sentada em uma cadeira de balanço lendo um livro, a moça fala com esta:

Dana, tem alguém procurando você ai? Nem sabia que tinha encontro. – Fala ela sorrindo.

Primeiro, já disse que é Samantha Jessy. – Fala a mulher baixando o livro e ai constatamos que é Scully com o cabelo um pouco comprido, abaixo do ombro, ela completa - O segundo é que eu não tenho nenhum encontro. Não hoje.

É mas está lá querendo falar com você, está com buque de flores. – Fala rindo divertida.

Pode avisar que já vou e pedir para esperar na sala? Vou trocar de roupa e já vou. – Fala ela.

Claro, amiga. Estou indo.

A Mulher chega na porta e fala:

Pode entrar, ela já está descendo. – Fala ela abrindo passagem.

Obrigado. – Ele entra observando a casa e fala. – Bela casa.

Obrigada. – Fala ela sorrindo e completa. – Acho melhor sentar-se. Pois no estado em que Samantha está se arrumar significa uma maratona.

Estado? – Pergunta ele estranhando, enquanto senta-se.

Samantha está gravida. Não sabia? – Pergunta ela.

Não, pois não vejo ela há muito tempo. – Fala ele, que depois pergunta. – Quantos meses?

Já está com 9 meses, logo a criança nasce. – Fala ela sorridente.

9 meses! Que impressionante! – Mulder fala surpreendido, mas por dentro ele estava assustado.

Por que se impressiona? – A Mulher pergunta sem entender o por que do susto.

Pois eu a conheci antes de vi para cá e não sabia dessa noticia. Eu a conhecia do FBI. – Fala ele tentando corrigir seu erro.

Do FBI? – Pergunta a mulher desconfiada, pois ela sabia que aquilo era impossível.

Foi. – Ele fala.

Scully neste memento entra na sala e é surpreendida pelo que vê, ela fica estática e sem ação.

Olá Samantha! – Fala Mulder cinicamente.

Olá Mulder! – Fala Scully.

Deus! – Fala Jessy.

Ou seria melhor eu dizer Dana. – Fala Mulder, e completa falando ao entregar as flores. – São para você.

Dana, desculpa, eu não sabia que era ele. – Fala Jessy desconcertada.

Muito fácil ser escondida pela prima. – Fala ele sorrindo.

Mulder eu disse na carta para não vim me procurar. – Ela fala para ele chateada.

Mas eu precisava. Pois eu precisava dizer algumas coisas para você. Mas pelo que vi, você já se encarregou de construir a sua vida. Desculpa se atrapalhei, só era dizer que era isso o bem tão valioso para você. – Fala ele.

Desculpa mas agora eu tenho que me retirar. – Fala Jesse saindo da sala.

O bem mais importante para mim é essa criança que estou esperando. Que não é apenas minha, ela é sua também. Por isso ela é tão especial. Além de ser nosso filho, ela contem provas que mudaria todos os conceitos do mundo. Por isso eles querem me manter afastados de você, eu só tenho uma escolha, ou você, ou a criança. Mas se eu o manter afastado de nós, você fica vivo e eu com a criança. – Fala ela.

Scully eu posso defender vocês dois, eu posso protege-los. Venha comigo para Washington. Eu juro que nada de mal acontecerá com você...quero dizer vocês. – Pede ele.

Eu não sei se é certo. Não sei se conseguirá, vi que eles são fortes, ninguém consegue vence-los. – Fala ela pensando.

É simples. Eles vão pensar que você ainda está aqui. Pois se você for de carro pela estrada até Washington, eles não terão prova de que Samantha Grey saiu da cidade, pois não terá nome em listas de passageiros, será mais difícil encontra-la. Assim que chegar em Washington seu nome pode mudar de novo. Tudo pode ser diferente. – Fala ele aproximando-se dela.

Mulder não é tão fácil como pensa. – Ela fala olhando tristemente.

Amanhã. Que tal se partimos amanhã? Quem suspeitará que você se chegará a Washington justamente na noite de natal? – Pergunta ele.

Não sei. Pode ser arriscado. – Fala ela.

Frohike quero uma nova identidade para Scully, vamos ter que fazer com que Samantha Grey continue feliz na Florida em quando Laura Petries nasce em Fishibury, Virgínia. È lá que nos encontraram para levar. Vocês primeiro vão para a cidade, ao chegar lá eu digo como nos encontrar. – Fala Mulder.

Ok! Chefão! – Fala Frohike desligando.

**24 de Dezembro**

**Rodovia US313**

**5:00 AM**

Pronto! Estamos na metade do caminho. Não se preocupe. – Fala Mulder.

Você é louco em fazer um plano desse, sabia? Pois ficar dirigindo 18 horas seguida em um carro, é loucura. -–Fala Scully olhando para a janela.

Relaxe. O dia já está amanhecendo, a noite que a coisa é mais difícil, pois é a hora que o sono fica ameaçando. Mas está tudo bem e você? – Pergunta ele preocupado.

Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem. – Fala Scully.

Vai dar tudo certo você verá. Logo, logo estaremos em casa felizes. – Fala ele tentando anima-la.

Torça para que o bebe não resolva complicar a situação querendo nascer hoje. – Fala ela.

Falta tão pouco assim? – Pergunta Mulder.

Falta tão pouco? Mulder ele está com 9 meses, a hora que ela quiser nascer ela nasce. – Ela fala.

Ela? Disse ela? È uma menina? – Pergunta Mulder curioso.

É uma bela menina. _Grande_ e forte. – Fala ela enfatizando o grande.

Que bom. – Diz ele sorrindo.

O médico até brincou dizendo que ela pode jogar na liga de basquete e que é capaz da pobre mãe sofrer bastante com uma criança tão grande dessa. – Fala ela olhando para ele. – Poderia dizer que tudo isso é culpa sua.

**Local Desconhecido**

**7:00 AM**

Krycek está em pé diante da mesa e fala para os outros membros do consorcio.

Caros amigos a coisa está ficando perigosa. A nossa mamãe do ano está fugindo com o papai que adora salvar o mundo. – Fala ele sarcástico.

O que faremos? – Um dos membros pergunta.

É para isso que pedi a reunião. – Fala Krycek.

Eu lhe disse que trazer o Mulder era problemas. – Fala uma mulher séria que estava na mesa, ela também era membro.

Mas isso foi necessário, pois sem Mulder os planos não evoluem. Ele é peça fundamental. – Fala Marita Covarrubias, que estava sentada na outra ponta da mesa que ficava oposta a Krycek.

E se mostrarmos para ele que a decisão da parceira dele é a certa? – Um outro membro sugere.

É mesmo. Podemos mandar alguém pregar um susto nele e ele verá que é mais perigoso ficar com Scully do que sem ela. Sem Scully, ele ficará fraco e dependerá de nós. Isso é uma boa saída. – Fala Marita, ela vira-se para Alex Krycek e fala. – Coloque os planos em pratica. Quero que ele pense duas vezes nos seus planos.

**Rodovia US683**

**Próximo de Fishibury, Virgínia**

**10:00 PM**

Estamos próximo a cidade. Faltam apenas uns 5Km. – Fala Scully olhando o mapa.

Isso é uma boa noticia. Eu não agüento mais.

Mulder olha pelo retrovisor e nota que tem um carro seguindo eles, Mulder olha para Scully e aponta o carro no retrovisor. Mulder acelera o carro tentando livrar-se do que vinha atrás dele e nisso inicia uma perseguição. Scully olhava assustada para Mulder e ele estava concentrado na tarefa de tira-los dali, até que um dado momento um outro carro fecha a frente deles, Mulder joga o carro para fora da pista entrando em uma estrada de terra que era cheia de plantações de trigo de um lado e outro, ele freia o carro e aperta o botão do porta-malas, este que se abre. E ele fala!

Vamos Scully!

O que? – Pergunta ela espantada.

Fugir. – Ele completa. – Essa estrada acaba bem ali. Então a única saída que tem é nos escondermos, você desce do carro enquanto eu pego as coisas que são necessárias para passarmos a noite em algum lugar.

Está bem. – Fala ela abrindo a porta.

Tome isso. – Fala Mulder tirando o seu paletó e dando para ela. Ele completa – Isso vai esquenta-la.

Mulder desce e no porta malas pega uma mochila e a põe na costa. Ele a guia até a porteira, que eles abrem e depois fecham. Eles começam a andar em meio a plantação de trigo. Até que eles escutam ruídos de helicóptero e ele fala:

Scully tenta andar abaixada.

Tudo bem. – Fala ela.

Eles saem andando abaixados se esquivando na plantação, até que um helicóptero passa por eles voando baixo, ele está com as luzes apagada, Mulder vê que ele revira muito aquele lugar e ele fala:

Scully você acha que pode correr? – Pergunta ele.

Acho que posso, mais ou menos. Por que? – Pergunta ele.

Estou vendo aqui no final dessa fileira de milho em que estamos um celeiro, ele deve está um pouco distante, eu acho que esse helicóptero nos encontrou, então nós temos que correr, o mais que pudemos para entrar rápido no celeiro. Está bem? – Pergunta ele.

Está bem.

Scully começa a correr com dificuldade, enquanto o helicóptero está vasculhando, lentamente cada fileira da plantação, eles conseguem chegar ao celeiro sem ser notados, mas o helicóptero continuava na sua busca. Mulder olha pela brecha da porta para ver onde ele está. Até que o celular toca e Mulder atende.

Mulder.

Nós estamos na cidade.

E nós no celeiro.

O que fazemos para encontra-lo.

Estamos em uma fazenda de trigo por volta de 5 Km da cidade, temos que ter ajuda para voltar, pois eles tentaram pegar agente, já sabe como estamos, precisamos que venham até aqui. – Fala Mulder.

Estamos indo.

Nessa fazenda tem uma estrada de terra que a corta no meio, encontrará nosso carro nessa estrada, nós corremos para a fileira de plantações da esquerda, até encontrarmos um velho celeiro, que pelo jeito ninguém mais o quer. – Fala ele rapidamente.

Ok. – Frohike desliga.

Scully acho melhor deitar-se, vem aqui. – Mulder a chama e ela se deita com dificuldade e fala.

Mulder eu estou com uma impressão que não é muito boa. – Fala ela enquanto se deita.

O que é Scully? – pergunta Mulder apreensivo.

Eu acho que a bolsa estourou. – Fala ela.

O que? – pergunta ele nervoso.

Acho que a criança está nascendo. – Fala ela calmamente.

Calma Scully! Você já fez um parto, naquela vez. Então vai me dizer como fazer. Está bem. – Ele Fala calmo.

Está bem. – Ela fala calma também. – Primeiro você só guia a cabeça do bebê para fora, até ela sair, depois que a cabeça sair, você guia o resto do corpo, principalmente os ombros. Primeiro você tem que conseguir água. Pois vai precisar assim que ele nascer.

Está bem. Vou procurar. – Fala ele levantando-se atrás de uma torneira, até que ele acha ela e um velho balde que certamente deviam usar para retirar o leite da ordenha das vacas, pois e ele estava manchado de branco, Mulder o lavou e colocou água.

Pronto. Eu já estou sentindo as contrações, eu vou empurrar para fora e você apenas guia.

Scully abriu as pernas diante de Mulder e ficou em posição de parto e começou a empurrar, Mulder fala:

Vamos Scully empurre! Vamos!

Scully respirava ofegante e empurrava o máximo que pode.

Já estou vendo ele Scully. Vamos, mas um pouco.

Mulder segura a cabeça da criança e a guia para fora.

Vamos mais forte, ele já está saindo, já estou com a cabecinha dele na mão. – Fala ele emocionado.

Corrigindo, é dela. – Fala ele sorrindo.

Scully faz mais um esforço e choro pode ser escutado, o choro da criança que acabara de nascer. Ela sorri profundamente. Mulder pergunta segurando a menina no colo:

E agora o que faço?

Amarre duas pontas do cordão umbilical bem forte e agora corte ele. – Ela fala.

Pronto. – Fala ele fazendo.

Agora lave ela. – Fala Scully.

Pois ela não pode ficar muito tempo exposta ao tempo gelado.

Mulder pega a criança de uma forma completamente e literalmente desajeitada, mas ele consegue lavar a criança direito. Ele pega o paletó dele que Scully havia tirado, ele envolve a criança e coloca nos braços de Scully que amamenta ela pela primeira vez, enquanto Mulder as cobre com um saco de dormir.

Neste momento os três pistoleiros chegam e entram no celeiro. E Mulder olha para eles e sorri, eles se aproximam dos três e notam que havia gente nova com eles.

Acabou de nascer. – Fala Mulder para os rapazes.

Parabéns cara! – Fala Frohike batendo no ombro do Mulder.

Parabéns! – Fala Langly batendo também.

Parabéns Mulder! – Fala Byers.

Sim. Qual é o nome dele? – Pergunta Frohike.

É ela. – Responde Scully.

Sim. Mas qual é o nome? – Pergunta Langly.

Emily. Um milagre que aconteceu pelas mãos deles. – Fala ele olhando para a menina que dormia calma no peito da mãe enquanto mamava.

Bonito nome. Mas acho melhor nós levarmos elas para o hospital. – Fala Frohike.

**Hospital Samaritano**

**Fishibury, Virgínia**

**6:00 AM**

Mulder entra no quarto com um buque de rosas do campo e uma caixa de presente e vê Scully amamentando a pequena Emily que fazia a proeza de mamar e dormir ao mesmo tempo. Ele se aproxima, beija a testa de Scully e senta-se na cadeira próxima.

Como passou a noite? – Pergunta Mulder.

Bem, consegui descansar e você? – Pergunta ela.

Eu também. – Fala ele olhando para a criança, ele levanta-se senta na beira da cama e fica pegando na mão da filha e diz. – Já está tudo resolvido. Seu nome foi modificado, e Emily terá o sobre nome Scully e Dana Scully voltou a aparecer.

Como fez isso? – Pergunta ela assustada.

Negociei. – Fala ele.

Com Krycek? – Pergunta ela.

Não com Marita. Ela é mais condescendente. – Fala ele sorrindo.

Ela falou que pode viver sua vida normalmente, mas ela deixou bem claro que ela não lhe quer nos Arquivos X, essa é a questão. Você fora deles. – Fala Mulder olhando para ela.

Então isso não impede de ficarmos com você. – Fala ela olhando-o.

Isso. Mas eu prefiro que não tenhamos nada além da Emily entre nós, pois eu temo que isso possa ser um risco a ela. Pois isso pode afeta-la. Pois todos meus atos a afetariam se tivéssemos algo em comum além do que ela. – Fala ele olhando para criança.

Está bem. Concordo com você. Sempre vou apoiar suas decisões, sabe disso. – Ela fala colocando a mão sobre o braço dele.

**Fim**

**Agradecimentos**

_Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram até aqui e esperaram atenciosamente por essa história, agradeço também a aqueles que não esperaram, agradeço a Ju Scully que me deu o maior puxão de orelha em relação aos Feedbacks. Só queria dizer que leio as fics de todos, só falta tempo para o Feedback, mas fiquei super triste ao saber que a Ju parou de escrever por causa da falta deles. Calma Ju, eu também nunca recebi nenhum, mas aqui estou firme, forte, insistente e amolando a paciência de todos._

_Gostaria de agradecer a Jedi Scully pelos elogios, obrigada não precisa, ele foi muito importante, ainda mais naquela parte do "Você tem talento!", nunca ninguém me disse isso, espero que sua opinião não mude depois que ler essa fic. Gostaria de agradecer a todos os meus amigos da sala da UOL que por serem Shippers me dão impulso para escrever coisas shippers. Agradecer a minha irmã que sempre me dá a apoio. A Minha mãe que quando me vê escrevendo ela nem me incomoda, mas no fundo me critica._

_Agradecer ao Marcio Coelho, a Kessia Nina que sempre publicam as minhas fics com o maior carinho do mundo, vocês são meus colaboradores. Gostaria de agradecer a Juliana, minha amiga que leu essa fic e disse: "Ju, essa fic está uma merda.". Ai eu vi que ela estava boa mesmo, pois ela nunca viu Arquivo X._

_Gostaria de agradecer a Celusia que sempre quebrava meu raciocínio ligando para mim, mas tudo bem, você acrescentou mais desafios a ela. A Paula que fazia o mesmo. Agradecer ao pessoal da Estação Gênesis que são muito amigos, principalmente o Marcelo._

_E claro, não poderia esquecer da minha amada mana do coração Milla. E o amor da minha vida Alfredo, vocês são super importantes, principalmente você Alfredo, que sempre pede para eu contar minhas idéias para novas fics e isso faz com que veja o que é bom ou ruim para modificar. Além de ser meu maior e melhor critico. Obrigada também a todos que leram até aqui, essa ultima linha. Vocês são uns heróis e são de mais. _

_Beijos, _

_Julia._


End file.
